


facing endless night

by thor_odinson



Series: flames [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, So much angst, THE A N G S T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: George is gone. And Fred will do anything he can to avenge his twin.





	facing endless night

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12621365/1/Facing-Endless-Night) on my fanfiction.net account.

'George! George!  _GEORGE!_ '

I looked around frantically. My twin was nowhere to be seen. 'George, no,' I whimpered, and as I took a step, the searing pain in my leg yelled out in protest. I ignored the bleeding gash; the most important thing right now was finding George amidst all this rubble.

Instinctively, I looked to the tower clock. My eyes met the dusty, red brick that the tower used to be, before the war took it in its grasp. I had no way of telling how much time had passed since I'd been thrown out of the fight.

Again, I pushed forward, dragging my left leg behind me. I didn't know if George was in this direction. I didn't know if I was wasting precious time. 'George!' I called out again. I heard nothing in reply.

The entire town was in ruins, deserted, the fight having finished God knows how long ago. Everyone had fled, desperately in search of shelter and respite. Anyone left behind was either dead or seriously injured.

Oh no. George. I had to find George. I had to find my brother.

I searched for ages and by the time the sun had started to set, I was no closer to finding George.

I was beginning to lose hope. If this carried on, I'd have to accept that my brother was...  _gone_.

 _No._ I wouldn't accept that George was gone. I would sell my soul to make sure George lived. Yes. That was the right Fred Weasley thing to do.

'George!' I yelled again.

'Here... I'm here... Fred...' a voice murmured.

'George?' I asked into the abyss.

'Fred...'

'George! Where are you?'

I ran around frantically, the adrenaline pumping through my veins at the thought of seeing George alive.

I stopped to breathe, cursing my leg. My entire calf was stained with blood. I swore. George was alive, I had to find him, and  _I was thinking about myself_?

That's when I saw the arm sticking out under a pile of metal.

'George?' I muttered hopefully. I pulled myself up to the metal, dropping to my knees.

I lifted the metal and did my best to throw it aside. There, lying bruised and battered, eyes barely open, was George Weasley.

'Oh, George!' I breathed.

'Fred...' he muttered. 'I haven't got much time.'

' _What_? No, no, I'll save you, I  _have_ to save you. I  _need_ you.'

'You can't knead me, I'm not soft enough.' He grinned slightly.

'Shut up!' I yelled. 'I'm gonna go get help.'

'No...' He took my hand. 'There's... not enough... enough time. If I'm going to die… I want to do it with you by my side.'

'You are  _not_  going to die, George Weasley,' I muttered, my voice cracking.

'You sound... like Mum,' he whispered, wincing.

'Shh... be quiet now,' I said, tears falling.

'Keep Weasley's Wizard Wheezes going... get Ron... to help you.'

'I  _said_  shut up.' I wailed.

'It's my only wish. Keep my legacy... alive.'

And with that, his eyes glazed over, his final tear slipping down his cheek.

' _NO! GEORGE!'_

With my brother's demise came my own defeat. My tears doubled as I leant over George's lifeless body.

I had lost the person who meant the most to me, I had lost a half of me, I had lost my sanity.

I had lost George Weasley.

Voldemort would lose his life.


End file.
